


Reagan Loses her Soul.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [17]
Category: Angel: the Series, Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happen if when Reagan along with her friends and she did the one thing she swore she'd never do. And she lost her soul would her friends be able to help her get it back or will it be too late.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan One shot i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's apartment their sitting there talking and joking around until they go and meet up with their friends as their joking around someone knocks 

on the door getting Kate to get up and walk over to it as she gets to the door she opens it to find Mark there and she looks at him.)

Kate: I swear if Luke sent you.  
Mark: Oh relax. Vera sent me.  
Kate: Oh.

(She moves out of his way and lets him into the apartment as he walks in she closes the door behind him.)

Kate: What's up?

(He hands her the package Veracity gave him and she laughs at it.)

Kate: Now you're delivering things my sister gave you.  
Mark: Shut up and open it you ass.

(She laughs at him as she opens it and sees what Veracity gave her seeing it she looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Happy birthday Kate.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him then she pulls away from him as Reagan walks up to them.)

Reagan: What is that?  
Kate: It's the band's latest album it's due out in a couple of weeks.  
Mark: Veracity figured they'd give Kate the chance to hear the new album before it came out and sold out like all of the other's.  
Kate: This is really cool.  
Mark: Glad you like it. Anyway. I told the other's i'd met them at this new club so.  
Reagan: What new club?  
Mark: There's a new club that just opened up here in Gotham. I forget the name of it but it's about two or three blocks from Kate's bar.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Kate whose still looking the album.)

Mark: Anyway.

(He turns to walk out but Kate grabs him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: If you weren't are ready married to her i'd tell you to marry her.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hugs her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah this is so cool. I mean i did finally manage to get their other albums but.  
Mark: No they get it. That's why Vera wanted me to bring that to you before it was released.  
Reagan: It's amazing really.  
Mark: I know right.  
Reagan: I've heard their music and in my opinion they get better with each album.  
Mark: You wanna go and tell Serenity that.  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Didn't think so.  
Kate: Now what's this about a new club?  
Mark: The band their playing at this new club. That's about a two or three blocks from your bar.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Mark: Oh did i leave out the part where they'll be playing tonight?  
Reagan: Kind of you jackass.  
Mark: Sorry. Yeah the Crows were assigned to this club tonight in order to keep the band safe.  
Kate: What's the name of it?  
Mark: I Actually forgot. God Calamity and Veracity are going to give me hell.  
Kate: Not just them.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(He looks at his phone and looks up the show. And where it's going to be when he sees where it's going to be he realizes who owns it.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: The name of the new club is Ares.

(Reagan looks at him and walks over to him to see the club.)

Reagan: Santino!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Do i wanna know?  
Mark: No. Other than the club was named after his enforcer.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Long story short up until i met and fell in love with your sister. I had been in love with this club's name sake.

(Kate looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. So you two wanna come?  
Kate: Yeah. Babe.  
Reagan: I'm in.

(Mark nods his head at her as they both grab up their coats and they leave the apartment as they walk out Kate locks it up and then walks over to him and they head out 

towards the club.)

Kate: So is anyone else going to this show?  
Mark: A lot of the bands fans. And the Bellas.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Nothing it's just three out of the ten Bellas have been wanting to be with three out of the four of the band and haven't made a move yet.  
Mark: To be honest.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The Bellas hadn't seen or heard from the band since the USO tour.  
Kate: So after the tour ended.  
Mark: The Bellas and Evermoist went off to do their own thing.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: This will be the first time either the group or the band have seen each other in like wow Reagan.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: It's been four years since the USO tour.  
Reagan: Oh wow. That's wow.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: Yes i know i'm married to one of them. But according Vera.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Calamity hasn't been able to stop thinking about Beca since that tour so.  
Kate: What's that say for Charity and Serenity?  
Mark: Pretty much the samething.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: And the other heroes.  
Kate: Even better.  
Mark: And Mary.

(Kate stops walking and looks at them.)

Kate: I didn't know.  
Mark: Oh no. I think it has more to do with the fact that Mia's going to be there.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Mark: Oh yeah. Luke teases her all of the time. And then threatened to jokingly tell Reagan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah it's not me that's going be giving her the shovel talk.  
Mark: Oh god.

(They walk off laughing as he grabs out his phone to text Veracity to let them know their on the way. Later over at the club they walk in for the bands concert as they 

walk in Reagan looks around and laughs.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. I can't believe he moved here.  
Mark: Yeah really. Anyway. Come on.

(As they reach where the concerts is going to be they look around the room.)

Kate: This is awesome.  
Mark: It is. You gonna want an autograph from the band Kate.

(She looks at him and starts beating on him making him laugh at her then she stops as Oliver walks up to her and grabs her.)

Oliver: Are right are right Kate. No beating on the brother in law.

(They start laughing at her as she calms down.)

Oliver: You picking at her Mark?  
Mark: Of course. Now excuse me i'm gonna go find the band.  
Oliver: Are right.

(Mark kisses his sister in law's head then pulls away from it as he goes to look for the band he comes up to someone.)

Mark: Hey.

(She jumps then turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah you just scared me.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Beca: It's are right. What's up?  
Mark: How are things going with you?  
Beca: Really Well. You.  
Mark: Good. I'm married now.  
Beca: We heard. And to Veracity.  
Mark: I am.  
Beca: How is married life treating you?  
Mark: Really well. I'm really loving being married.  
Beca: Good to hear.  
Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Just waiting for the other Bellas.  
Mark: Okay well if you guys wanna see the band before the show let me know i'll take you back to see em.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: Okay. I'll let them know.  
Mark: Are right. I'm gonna go.  
Beca: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as the other Bellas walk up to her.)

Aubrey: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Chloe: Was that Mark?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: He's gotten hotter.  
Beca: And has gotten married.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: Which one?  
Beca: Veracity!  
Chloe: Lucky man.

(They laugh at her.)

Amy: So you finally going to tell Calamity how you feel about her?

(Beca looks at her as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Have i been that obvious.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: Man. Okay i will if these two will tell Serenity and Charity how they feel about them.

(Cynthia looks off making Ashley and Jessica laugh at her.)

Cynthia: What?  
Ashley: Nothing.  
Cynthia: No what?  
Jessica: Charity heard what you said at the show in Chicago.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Aubrey: What she say?  
Ashley: I'd do her if i wasn't in love with Evermoist Drummer.

(Aubrey and Chloe are trying to keep from laughing along with Stacie. As Cynthia puts her head down.)

Cynthia: Oh god.  
Beca: No worries CR i'm sure she wouldn't hold it against you.  
Cynthia: I hope not.  
Ashley: Hey no worries. I've said a lot worse and i just happen to say them with Jessica right behind me.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Do either one of us wanna know?  
Jessica: No.  
Beca: Okay.  
Emily: Anyway. When they do to go on?  
Chloe: In an hour.  
Emily: Okay.  
Beca: Hey. Mark did say while he was over here.  
Emily: What?  
Beca: That if we wanted to see the band before they go on he'd take us back there to see them.  
Emily: Really?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Emily: What?

(They shake their heads at her. Backstage Mark walks up to their dressing room and knocks on the door.)

Veracity: It's open.

(He opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he looks over at them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey ladies.

(They turn and look at him. As Veracity walks over to him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Hi honey.  
Mark: Hey.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Calamity: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Hey. You guys ready for this tour to be over.  
Charity: Yes. I can finally sleep in my own bed.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Charity: Yeah. So what's up?  
Mark: Just wanted to come back and say hi.

(They laugh at him as he kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: And to tell you that i gave Kate the album.  
Charity: What she think?  
Mark: Oh she loved it. 

(They nod their heads at him so he brings something up to them.)

Mark: You know.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: The Bellas are here.

(The three remaining members look at him.)

Serenity: Really?  
Mark: Really. In fact if you four wanna see them before you go on.  
Veracity: Oh boy.  
Charity: I wouldn't mind seeing them again.  
Serenity: Me either.  
Calamity: Go get em.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be back.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go and get the Bellas as he gets out into the bar area he tells them and they follow him towards their dressing room as they get there he 

knocks on it getting Veracity to open it and he walks in ahead of the Bellas as they get there Beca looks in and her eyes land on Calamity and smiles at her then she 

walks in followed by Aubrey and Chloe and then get followed in by Jessica Ashley and Stacie as they walk in Mark closes the door behind them.)

Beca: Hi.  
Charity: Hey.  
Beca: So i hear Veracity finally managed to get him to settle down and get married.

(They look at her and laugh at Mark's face.)

Mark: Oh. I'm so going to get you for that Mitchell.  
Beca: What not our fault Evermoist is still hot.

(Mark starts laughing at her face as she realizes what she just said.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(The other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's okay.  
Mark: I love you.

(Veracity laughs at him as he kisses her head again then pulls away from it.)

Beca: Man. God. I really wasn't thinking i'd say that after seeing you four again after four years.  
Emily: Wow. Think of how that sounded Bec's.  
Beca: What? Seeing these four after four years.

(She looks at her and realizes something.)

Beca: Oh.  
Emily: Weird right?  
Beca: A little yeah.

(They laugh a little then calm down.)

Cynthia: Anyway. We just wanted to come back and talk to you four before you went on.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Emily: Maybe we can hang out after you four get off stage.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs. Then she looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Sure. Yeah that's be great.  
Emily: Cool.

(They laugh at her as they turn and walk out of the room as they walk out Mark nods his head at them. Once their all out of the room he closes the door again.)

Mark: No where near as weird as i thought it would be.  
Veracity: Yeah. Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah we'll see you ladies out there.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him.)

Veracity: You three are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine.  
Charity: Yeah me too.  
Serenity: I'm good.  
Veracity: You sure?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Because if you're not i can talk to Mark and if those three really are dating someone.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I'll talk to Beca after the show.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She walks round them. Later out on the stage the bands in the middle of their show as Mark walks up to everyone else and talks with them as their talking and joking 

around they realize the bands reached their final of the night and their fans scream at them realizing what song it is making them laugh as the music for How a Heart 

Unbreaks ends. Their fans scream at them making them laugh as they take their instruments off and put them down as they walk off stage to go and change back into their street cloths. Later 

they come out of the dressing room and out into the main part of the club then start signing autographs for their fans while being protected by some of the Crows. 

After signing some autographs they walk back towards their friends and spend the rest of the night with them until some more of their fans walk up to them and ask to 

get pictures taken with them. As their taking pictures Beca looks at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Chloe: They've changed so much in the last four years.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Stacie: I can think the only thing that hasn't changed.  
Aubrey: What?  
Stacie: The fact that their all still hot. Mark's a lucky man.  
Mark: I like to think so.

(They laugh at him then he sees the look on Beca's face as she's staring the band's lead singer and smiles at her.)

Mark: Calamity's still single Bec's.

(She looks at him.)

Beca: She is?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: Why you sound so surprised by that?  
Beca: It's just the last time i saw her she was with someone.  
Mark: Tall and Blonde?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah that was Kate's girlfriend Reagan.  
Beca: Oh. So Calamity's single?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Oh well than excuse me.

(She gets up and walks over to her as Calamity's finishing getting her picture taken with a fan signing their last album cover for her once she finishes she hands her 

the album cover she walks off as Beca reaches her.)

Beca: Hey.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: You guys were good tonight.  
Calamity: Thank you. But i have a feeling there's something else you wanna do?  
Beca: Maybe.  
Calamity: I heard you and Jesse were never got back together like he said you were.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: No we didn't he had no right to lie to you about that.  
Calamity: But he did.  
Beca: Yeah well i haven't wanted to be with him in or wow five years.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: So i can do something and not get into trouble.  
Beca: Depends on what it is.

(Calamity grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks over at them and laughs then calms down as the other Bellas notice and 

smile at them then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: That was worth waiting four years.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again over by Emily she sees them kissing and smiles as she looks over at Serenity then gets up and walks over to her as Cynthia 

gets up and does the samething by walking over to Charity. Over by Serenity she's finishing up with one of the bands fans and they walk off as she turns and looks at 

Emily.)

Serenity: Hi.  
Emily: Hi. Quick question.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Emily: What you doing tomorrow night?  
Serenity: I've been on tour for three months so. Nothing. But hopefully sleeping. Why?  
Emily: Would you like to go out with me. Tomorrow night.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: You're not with?  
Emily: I'm as single as Jesse will always be.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I'd love to.  
Emily: Cool. I'll pick you up at around seven.  
Serenity: Seven is good.  
Emily: Okay.

(She turns to walk off but Serenity grabs her back and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues Jesse walks in and sees it getting annoyed which 

makes both Mark and Kate laugh at him as Cynthia walks up to Charity and asks her out and she say's yes which makes her smile at her she stay's there and talks to her 

as their talking Cynthia laughs at something she said. Over the next couple of weeks after the tour all three new couples spend time together which annoys Jesse to now 

end. But makes their friends happy for them because they all got the women they wanted. As far as Kate and Reagan go they've been growing closer well as close as any 

couple could go everything was going just fine with them up until they found out from Oliver that Ra Al Ghul was alive and back in Starling City he quickly called and 

told Kate and told her to watch out for Reagan because there was a very good chance that he was headed for her.)

Kate: Okay thanks Oliver.  
Oliver: You bet.

(Then she hangs up and looks at her girlfriend. After finding out Ra Al Ghul was headed to Gotham to get Reagan. Kate went and told her father about him and he 

assigned Julia to her protect of detail. I mean Reagan wasn't happy about it. But she knew if it made Kate feel better she would do it. Shortly after assigning Julia 

to protect Reagan. Reagan Along with Mia Thea veracity Beca and Mary ended up going missing along with Julia after finding this out Oliver rushed to Gotham along with 

his team including the Legends and team Flash and of course Team Super. After hearing of her girlfriend going missing Calamity rushed to Crow Head Quarters where she's 

met by both Mark and Sophie who explain to her that they will find them and she smiled at them.)

Calamity: Okay because i can't lose her so soon after finally getting my chance with her. And i sure as hell can't lose one of my bestfriends Mark.  
Mark: I know and we'll find them. I can promise you that.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Over the next couple of days The Crows along with the heroes do everything they can to try and find the others 

and when they finally get a hit on where they are they rush off to go and get their friends back. But unknown to them one of Ra Al Ghul's plans was to take Reagan's 

soul after she killed someone and while he had them in order to protect her friends Reagan took a number of beatings and when one of his men went after one of the 

girls she got up and attacked him sending him to the ground as they landed she started beating on to the point to where he's barely breathing and not being able to 

control her anger she beats him to death and before any of their friends know it and they did try to stop her from beating on him. Reagan fell forward and then fell 

limp hearing a group of vehicles pull up he has two of his men grab Reagan and they take off with her once their gone all of the heroes rush into the building as they 

run in Julia points off where he ran off in Oliver and the Canaries run off after him but before they can get to back of the warehouse they've taken off with Reagan 

and Oliver gets pissed off.)

Oliver: Shit.  
Laurel: We'll find her Ollie.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Back inside of the warehouse Mark rushes over to his wife and unties her as Sophie rushes over to her girlfriend and does 

the samething once Veracity's untied she quickly hugs her husband getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Oh god baby i'm so glad you're okay.  
Veracity: So am i. But he's not.

(Mark turns and looks at the man on the floor. Then he walks over to him and feels for a pulse when he can't find one he looks at Sara as she gets back over to them.)

Mark: Who did this?  
Veracity: Reagan did.  
Mark: Reagan did this?  
Beca: Yeah he was headed my way and she managed to get up enough energy to attack him and did that.  
Sara: What happened after this?  
Mary: After he had died she fell forward.  
Mark: She fell forward.  
Mary: Looked like she was in pain before she fell.

(Mark stands up and looks at Sara and Oliver.)

Oliver: What the hell did he do to my sister?  
Mark: I don't know. And i'm really afraid to find out.

(He looks at him and then looks off. Over the next four to eight months all of the heroes continue to try and look for Reagan shortly after finding out that Reagan had 

killed someone Moira showed up in Gotham along with Quentin and not long after Reagan and Ra Al Ghul disappeared they figured out what happened to Reagan which to this 

day is still has Mark on edge and none of his friends know why. Until one day one of them does ask and he tells them as he's explaining what happened back in the 90's 

to the early two thousands they all stood there and looked at him after he finished.)

Kate: One of those actually existed.  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I haven't seen or heard from them in years. I highly doubt they'd remember me if i even tried to get in touch with them.  
Sara: We do know someone who could very well give Reagan back her soul but i don't think he can do it while she's still awake.  
Mark: We're gonna have to try Sara because she can't stay like that.  
Sara: I know this.  
Mark: Are right.

(As they continue to talk and look for Reagan Winn rushes in and tells them they found out where Reagan and Ra Al Ghul are they all quickly leave and head out to where 

he is. On the way out Mark calls Maggie who tells him she's on her way to the same warehouse where they held Reagan and the other's. Later as they pull up Sara rushes 

John Constantine once their out of sight they wait for the final batter with Ra Al Ghul as they reach him he goes to run only to have someone rush in and tackle him to 

the ground as he goes down she jumps back up and he looks over at her.)

Ra: What?  
Nyssa: Hello father.

(He gets back up and goes after her as he gets to her she moves out of his way as their fighting Mark rushes off to go and help Oliver Sara Kate and Maggie with Reagan 

as their fighting her Oliver's trying to reach her but she just laughs at him and taunts them as he turns the corner he sees all four them fighting her Mark seeing 

Kate's garbling gun on the floor he rushes over to it and grabs it up seeing what he's doing Kate stands in her line of view of him as he gets to it he grabs it up and 

fires it at her and it wraps her waste and he pulls her back onto the ground as Constantine comes into view and speaking in a language he doesn't understand but knows 

what he's doing over the next several minutes Reagan tries to get out of as she continues Mark keeps a good hold on it until Constantine finishes with the spell and 

Mark let's her go and then hands garbling gun to Kate who takes it from him and looks down at her girlfriend as Nyss runs around the corner and over to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Nyssa: Yeah. I just can't believe he would do this.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry.  
Nyssa: Not your fault.

(He nods his head as Reagan starts coming too and looks around the room as she's looking around she looks up at her friends and family.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She takes her cowl off and kneels down next to her as she sits up and then Kate grabs her into a hug getting Mark look at them and laughs at them. Later back over at 

Kane Tower down in the bat cave the Evermoist members and three out of the ten Bellas walk in following their girlfriends. Seeing her Beca rushes over to her seeing 

Reagan walks over to her and she hugs her which makes Calamity smile at her.)

Beca: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Reagan: I'm glad you're okay.  
Beca: Yeah. So's Calamity.

(She looks at her and laughs as Calamity's looking off trying to keep from blushing.)

Charity: Now she blushes.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs as Calamity smacks her making them laugh more. Then she walks over to Reagan who pulls away from Beca and Calamity hugs her then 

pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Calamity: Gotta tell ya. We were all really worried about you.  
Reagan: I know that. I know my brother and sister were just as worried including my niece nephew and my sister in law so.  
Calamity: You had a lot of people worried about you.  
Reagan: I know.

(she smiles at her as Beca wraps her arm around Calamity's waste getting her to smile at her. Then she kisses her head then pulls away from it as they both walk off as 

the other two girls walk up to her and hug her getting her to smile at them. Then they pull away from her. As the emotional reunions continue between Reagan and the 

teams including her family and girlfriend which lead to an afternoon of love making between the two of them. Later on that night over at the hold up Reagan's there 

with Beca Veracity Mia Mary and Julia she looks at them as she continues to think about what she did while she had no soul as she's standing there thinking Beca nudges 

her a little getting her to look at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Beca: You spaced out.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah sorry just thinking.  
Julia: About what?  
Reagan: I'm just thinking that i know i killed people i know i did. But.  
Beca: What?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I'd do it all over again in heartbeat if it mean't you guys got to be with the ones you love. 

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Beca: What about the woman you love?

(Reagan looks at Beca and then over to Kate whose helping one of her bartenders behind the bar then she looks at Beca.)

Reagan: She knows i'd do anything to protect her sisters.

(They look at her and laugh as Calamity and Mark walk into the bar followed by Sophie as they walk in their talking and joking around seeing Calamity Beca smiles at 

her and walks over to them.)

Calamity: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Mark: You could of fooled me.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her then he walks over to Reagan and kisses his friends head getting her to laugh at him as he walks over to his wife and wraps his 

arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You guys okay?  
Veracity: Yeah we're okay. Just talking to Reagan.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as Beca reaches her girlfriend and smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her and she hugs her back over the 

other's Sophie walks up to Julia and smiles at her.)

Julia: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi. You okay?  
Julia: I'm good.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Seeing all of her friends happy Reagan walks off towards the counter as she gets there she walks around and up to Kate who 

turns and looks at her seeing her Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark and the other's look off and laugh then they pull away from each 

other.)

Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: I'd say you're supposed to be back here but.  
Reagan: Yes you do.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: Why thank you so glad you noticed.

(She laughs at her again.)

Reagan: You're cute.  
Kate: I know. What's up?  
Reagan: I love you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: That's actually the first time you've said that.  
Reagan: I know. And i mean it.  
Kate: I know you do. I love you too.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Reagan kisses her again as their kissing Kate smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I better get out from behind the counter before your boss gets mad at me.  
Kate: That's okay i'm sure the boss will give you a pass for now.  
Reagan: Oh okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Kate smiles at her because Kate knows that Reagan is still trying to come to 

grips over killing people after losing her soul and now that she has it back Reagan knows she'll be dealing with what she did and that's the whole with the aftermath 

of losing your soul killing a number of a people and then getting it back and having to live with that guilt for the rest of your life and Reagan knows this so for the 

rest of her life she'll be feeling the loss of the lives she took and she does regret killing them even if she didn't feel anything at the time but she does now and as 

she just told her friends. When it comes around to their lives and protecting Reagan would do it all over again even if two of those friends just happen to be her 

girlfriends sisters and one of those sister's just happens to be the love of Mark's life and she knows he's not ready to lose her and she really hopes along with 

everyone else in her life hope they never have to find out what it would be like if they lost anyone they loved. But for right now all everyone in Reagan's life cares 

about is that she's alive and still with them and that's all anyone could ever really ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest and last chapter of Reagan Loses her Soul. I hope you enjoy it.

One year later.

(It's been a year since Ra al Ghul kidnapped Reagan Mia Veracity Beca Julia and Mary after a number of beatings taken and witnessing one of his men going after Beca 

Reagan attacked him and had beaten him to death which then resulted in Reagan losing her soul and for about four to eight months after losing her soul Reagan killed a 

number of people and with each person she killed the more and more she became just like Ra al Ghul over those months all of the heroes kept up their search for them 

until Winn finally got a hit on where they were and they went after her. Shortly after arriving Kate Oliver Sara and Maggie in between their fighting he taunted them 

until Constantine had finished spell and given Reagan back her soul after regaining it she reunited with her friends and family. All of that is leading up one year 

later Reagan's still suffering from her months of being without a soul killing all of those innocent people shortly after regaining her soul she went to see one of the 

friends Mark told her about and he explained everything to her about what he went through after regaining his soul he said after getting it back he had nightmares for 

over a year and to this day he still has them. He told her that the nightmares will come and go and that one day the guilt will disappear but as she keeps worrying 

about it happening again she could live in fear the rest of her life and Reagan told him she didn't want that to happen.)

Angel: Okay so don't let what happened to you last year get to you. Because believe it or not unlike me you have a group of friends and a girlfriend who will be there 

for you all you have to do is ask.

Reagan: I know it's just when it comes around to asking for help i'm unfortunately very much like my brother.

(He laughs at her.)

Angel: Neither am i. But i did finally ask for help and the person asked came without asking any questions. Just remember you do have friends and family who will help 

you if you ask.

Reagan: Okay thanks.  
Angel: Anytime. And tell Mark to come and see me more often.  
Reagan: Will do.

(He nods his head at her as he walks off and turns to walk off but bumps into Mark himself.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. He's a nice guy.  
Mark: Yeah he is. Just don't piss him off of he'll bite you.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah no thank you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I also know a Werewolf.  
Reagan: She hot?  
Mark: Yes.

(She laughs at him as they walk off.)

Reagan: He also said to come and see him more often.  
Mark: I'll have to do that.  
Reagan: Okay than.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: This werewolf you know.  
Mark: What about her?  
Reagan: She hotter then your wife?  
Mark: See i'd answer that but i know you and you'd tell Veracity. So no i'm not answering it.  
Reagan: Man.

(They start laughing as they leave. A week later back over in Gotham shortly after leaving LA and Reagan went home she found Kate there and walked over to her as she 

got to her she sat down next to her getting her to turn and look at her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something.  
Kate: Okay. You are right?

(She puts the controller down and looks at her.)

Reagan: I'm not actually.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Over the last year since i got my soul back I've been having nightmares about all of the people i had killed.  
Kate: I know I've heard them they can get pretty bad most nights.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. There are so nights after i have one i can't go back to sleep at all and i stay up the rest of the night.  
Kate: Explains why you're always on the couch when i get up in the morning.  
Reagan: Yeah. Anyway. In between all of the nightmares and work. Which is something I've been doing alot of lately and Mark noticed so he told me about a friend of his 

in LA and told me to go and talk to him.  
Kate: Now i feel used.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah well Babe he knows what it's like to lose his soul and you don't.  
Kate: True. What he say?  
Reagan: He just told me that for over a year he had nightmares on an off. And that i'll be having them for the same amount of time. And that at some point they will 

stop.

Kate: And the guilt?  
Reagan: He said that won't ever go away. I mean he said it would loosen but he said the guilt will always remain there.  
Kate: Huh.  
Reagan: Yeah. So while we were talking he explained everything to me and told me that i have my friends and family around me and that they'll be there for me if need 

them.

Kate: He's right.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. It's just i'm too much like Oliver i don't want to ever ask for help It's not in me Kate.  
Kate: How do you know you haven't tried to ask for it.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: Babe all you have to realize is that he's right you have me my sisters the Evermoist members and just about everyone our friends out there to help you or talk to 

you.

Reagan: Yeah I know.  
Kate: And if you wanna talk to someone else about being soul less and having killed people you can talk to Sara.  
Reagan: Yeah but i can. But when Sara came back she didn't have her soul because of how they brought her back. I lost mine because Ra Al Ghual wanted me his solider 

who killed on command.

Kate: Yeah i know that. But i mean't because she has gone through the same thing Reagan. I can tell she still feels the guilt over killing innocent people and well 

from what i heard from Oliver she did it even after getting her soul back.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: Are right.  
Reagan: Let me ask you something.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Do you still regret killing Cartwright?

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Not like i did. I mean i know in a lot of ways i did the right thing and for the longest time after words i did i mean i know i wasn't soul less or anything but 

i did the one thing i kept thinking Bruce would be so mad at me for doing.

Reagan: Why?  
Kate: Because up until i talked to Luke i thought i had broken one Bruce's rules when i killed him and that's when told me about Bruce killing the joker. I mean he 

didn't actually say it. But that's what i think he was implying.

(Reagan nods her head at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.

(She smiles at her then looks over at the tv and laughs.)

Kate: What?   
Reagan: You need a life.  
Kate: I know.

(They start laughing then calm down. Shortly after talking with Kate Reagan called up Sara and asked if they could meet to talk and she agreed so an hour before she 

had to go into work Reagan went to see Sara and talk to her about the nightmares and how she managed to get passed them.)

Sara: It's not so much that i got passed them it's that they do over time stop happening unless you get one hell of a case and goes from just fine to well it turns 

into a nightmare their bound to return. 

Reagan: Lovely.  
Sara: Look Reagan when i was brought back i went after Thea.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Sara: I remembered her face and when i was brought back and not having my soul i went after her i killed a number of people and even after i got it back very much like 

i felt a lot of guilt over it and i had nightmares. Whenever someone loses their soul by force or when their brought back without it and they kill someone and they get 

their soul back they start feeling guilty over who they killed or they try and forget what they did. But it's not always easy mainly when you go to sleep at night. 

Whatever you're trying to forget plays over into your dreams turning them into nightmares.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: How long did your nightmares continue on for?  
Sara: I still get them. I mean given what i do still get the nightmares Reagan. Nightmares are one of the one worst things to ever try and get raid of. But for some 

people they do end up stopping.

Reagan: So your saying?  
Sara: I'm saying one day the nightmares could stop and go away or you could keep having them every so often.  
Reagan: I just have all of this guilt that i just i can't get passed it.

(Sara looks at her and laughs.)

Sara: Guilt is one very powerful tool. You keep telling yourself that when you get your soul back you won't feel the guilt you built up after killing someone or so 

many people. But.  
Reagan: Once you get your soul back you feel the guilt.  
Sara: Yes.  
Reagan: So what i do?  
Sara: Well you can always talk to someone. And i know you're Luke Oliver and don't believe in talking to anyone. And am sure as it's been pointed out you can talk to 

other people but talking to someone isn't going to take away the guilt you feel or the nightmares.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Sara: You gonna be okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'll be fine.  
Sara: Okay.

(Then they continue walk off as Reagan wraps her arm around her neck making her laugh as she lightly pushes her forward. Over the next couple of months Reagan 

continues to have nightmares and each time she has them Kate wakes up and talks her through them and when she can't go back to sleep right away Kate stay's up with her 

and talks with her. The more these nightmares continue the more worried about Reagan Kate gets and the more worried she gets the more she wants her to go and talk to 

someone. But everytime Kate brings it up they get into an argument and with each fight they have Kate talks with Mark whose just as worried about Reagan and is getting 

even more worried for her if she's not willing to go and talk to someone.)

Kate: Mark there has to be someone she can talk to. Because she won't talk to me anymore and it's not like i'm forcing her to go and talk to a damn shrink. It's just 

there has to be someone she can talk to that won't corner her. And make her talk about things anything.

(He look at her and then looks off not sure of what to do about Reagan either.)

Mark: Kate i think the only thing we can is let Reagan work through this on her own.   
Kate: I know that it's just. The more she tries to deal with this on her own. The further away she gets from me. I think there's more to it.

(He looks at her and then looks off not wanting to reveal too much more about Reagan's past.)

Mark: Look Kate i'm sure there's more to what Reagan isn't saying but we can't force it out of her.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Just give her some time and maybe she'll come to you and tell you what's been bothering her.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. I gotta go.  
Kate: Where you going?  
Mark: I told Santino i'd meet his new enforcer.  
Kate: Uh-oh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks out of the office and heads off to go and talk to Santino. Later over at Santino's club Mark walks in and heads down to his office as he's walking there he 

sees Reagan there looking off into he walks over to her and calls out for her but she keeps looking off behind him.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Suddenly hearing him she smashes the glass against the counter and Mark rushes around the counter to help her wrap her hand as he gets back there he looks it over.)

Mark: Doesn't look to bad back you'll need stitches.

(He grabs up the rag and wraps it around her wounded hand to stop the bleeding.)

Mark: You wanna tell me what the hell you were looking at?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: As i'm sure Kate's told you I've been having nightmares again.  
Mark: Yeah. She said you two have even been getting into fights because you go and see someone about them.  
Reagan: I'm too much like Oliver Mark i don't want to go and talk to some damn shrink.  
Mark: She's worried about you Reagan. Hell we all are. I wouldn't be surprised is Santino wasn't as well.  
Reagan: It's just the all of the things i did while i was without my soul i wouldn't of done with it.  
Mark: You beat the hell out of someone because he went to go after Beca.  
Reagan: And i'd do it again in a heartbeat if it mean't that Calamity got to keep the woman she loves.  
Mark: Reagan you risked your life for all of them that day. You attacked someone because he went after Beca. But you took a beating to protect Julia's secret. 

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: You are one hell of a friend. I have yet to meet someone who would ever risk their lives to help keep someone secret other than Kate. But that's not the point 

i'm trying to make.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: We do a lot of things to keep our friends safe. Ares risked her life day in and day out trying to keep Santino alive.  
Reagan: And it ended up costing her life.  
Mark: Yes i know that. But she died protecting someone. Even if he a dork.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Look I've been doing everything i can to try and keep from telling Kate to much about your past. But you are going to at some point have to tell her.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: She loves you Reagan. I have a feeling she wouldn't hate you doesn't matter how bad it was.  
Reagan: Mark i feel in love with an assassin.  
Mark: So did i.  
Reagan: Only this one was still grieving over losing his wife.  
Mark: So. He's a good looking guy. 

(She pushes him back making him laugh.)

Mark: We all find that one person to fall in love with doesn't matter who it is or what they do.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: For the longest time i felt guilty over what happened to Ares i just.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: I'm the one who helped John get to Santino that night.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: All he did was say that he wanted to talk to him.  
Mark: Yeah well. Santino had habit of pushing John's buttons and Well Ares was just a ball buster.

(They laugh at the joke.)

Mark: Don't ever feel guilty for helping John out Reagan. Like i said there's always that one person we wish we could stop loving but never can.  
Reagan: But.  
Mark: Oh don't get me wrong i love Vera very much so. But there's always that one part of me that loves Ares a little more.  
Reagan: So if she ever turned up alive.  
Mark: I'd throw her in Sara's direction.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: I'm kidding.  
Reagan: No you weren't.  
Mark: I wasn't but you get what i mean't.  
Reagan: I do actually.  
Mark: Reagan you talk to Kate when you're ready and let her know what's been bothering you i'm sure she'd be understanding.  
Reagan: I know. But.  
Mark: She might be Batwoman at night. But she'll be your girlfriend first.   
Reagan: Okay. I'm gonna go to Crow and get this looked at.  
Mark: Okay. Just be careful.  
Reagan: I will be.

(Then she walks around him and walks off as she walks of Mark grabs the broom and starts sweeping up the mess Reagan made when she broke the glass once it's all swept 

up he throws the broken glass into the trash and puts the broom away. Once it's put away he turns to see someone standing in the shadows then walks out from behind the 

counter and off towards Santino's office as he gets there he knocks on the door and he calls him into the office as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Santino: What i can't call you in to talk.  
Mark: It's you Santino it's never just a simple phone call.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Santino: Yeah are right. Like i said i want you to meet my new enforcer.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then someone knocks on the door.)

Santino: It's open.  
Mark: No it's not it's closed.

(Niko's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Santino: Oh you're funny. I forgot how funny you are.  
Mark: You mean Ares never told you.  
Santino: No. she was to busying sleeping with you to tell me anything.  
Mark: It was just once. And she started it.

(He laughs at him.)

Santino: Oh she started it.  
Mark: I just finished it.

(Marco and Niko start laughing as he turns and looks at them.)

Santino: Anyway.  
Mark: Hey she's the one who said i wouldn't be able to finish it.

(Marco and Niko continue to laugh. Until they see whose at the door and stop laughing which gets Mark to turn to see who it is. Seeing who it is he laughs.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Santino: She's not so dead.

(He looks at him and then laughs off the nerves.)

Mark: How much of that did you hear?  
Ares: Enough.  
Mark: And she talks too.  
Santino: She does.   
Mark: Love the accent Ares.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then they pull away from each other and Mark realizes why he was called here.)

Mark: You knew she was there when i made that joke.  
Santino: No.  
Mark: You have to be worst lair around Santino.  
Ares: He couldn't really keep up either.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: If i wasn't married. I'd find away to keep up.

(She looks at him as the guys start laughing at her.)

Ares: Oh come on you two suck.  
Marco: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing Mark sucks.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: How you been?  
Ares: I've been good.  
Mark: Good to know. And i'm sorry about blood out there.  
Santino: What blood?  
Mark: Reagan's been having trouble sleeping lately and she was spaced out when i came in.  
Santino: She are right?  
Mark: She'll be fine. She cut her hand is headed to Crow to get it looked at.  
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. Nice to meet you Ares.

(Santino looks at him as Ares and her guys start laughing at Santino's face.)

Santino: Okay you suck.  
Mark: Yeah like Marco said that's not the only thing i sucked.

(Ares looks at him and laughs even more then they calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. It's nice to see you again.  
Ares: You too.

(She moves out of the way of the door and let's him as he walks out he closes the door behind him once it's closed he leans against it then walks off. Later after 

getting her hand worked on by Mary Reagan went to Kate's office to see her as she got there she knocked on the door. Getting her to look up at her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. Well some what.

(Then Kate notices her hand.)

Kate: What happened to your hand?  
Reagan: I had spaced out at work and when Mark called out for me i snapped out of it and broke a glass which got me to cut my hand.

(Kate gets up and walks over to her as she gets there she looks her hand over.)

Reagan: Mary cleaned it up and gave me some stitches.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: She also gave me some pain meds too so. I'll be good.  
Kate: Okay. So what's going on?  
Reagan: I know we've been fighting a lot and i'm sorry.  
Kate: I'm the one who should be apologizing Reagan.  
Reagan: I know. But there are some things about my past that i haven't told you.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk over to the couch and sit down once their seated Reagan goes into telling her everything she did before she ever met and fell in love with her. As she's 

telling her all of this Mark walks up to the and listens in on their conversation then turns and walks off to let them be alone. As he walks off his phone goes off and 

he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.

(Back in Kate's office after finishing up with what she was telling her Kate looks at her then looks off then looks at her again.)

Kate: So that's what's been bothering you and causing the nightmares.  
Reagan: Yeah. It didn't matter how many times people told me that it wasn't my fault or that she wouldn't blame me. I kept telling myself that Mark would.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: Because of how in love with her he was.  
Kate: He knew why you did it Reagan he wouldn't blamed you for it.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. It's just out of all of the things to feel the most guilt from is causing Mark to lose Ares.

(Kate looks at her.)

Reagan: I mean don't get me wrong he loves Veracity and it shows whenever he looks at her. But i can tell.  
Kate: He's still in love with her.  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Kate: You know. I know he still loves her and i can tell just by how his face changes whenever he talks about her. But i can tell how much he loves my sister i haven't 

seen anyone show Veracity the kind of love I've seen him show her. I mean hell her ex wasn't even that nice to her.  
Reagan: Yike's.  
Kate: He kind of a dick.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Reagan: Yeah. Um. I just i know how he still feels about her and it shows. But there's always going to be this one part of me that's going to feel guilty over getting 

her killed and well.  
Kate: He doesn't hate you Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.   
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they continue to talk and joke around as their talking Kate grabs her hand getting her to smile at her. Later that night over at the hold up 

Reagan's there with the girls talking and joking around as Mark walks into the bar and over to the counter to order his drink as he gets there he orders it and looks 

around the bar and his eyes land on his wife and smiles at her then he turns as the bartender hands him his drink and Mark pays for it. Once it's paid for he walks 

over to them and kisses Veracity's cheek getting her to look up at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?  
Veracity: Just asking.  
Mark: I'm okay babe.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: I love me too.

(She smacks him making him laugh along with Reagan.)

Mark: I love you too.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her. Then they go back to their conversation that is until Calamity say's something that gets him to throw popcorn at her 

head getting her to look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What? Veracity she's picking on me.  
Veracity: Bad Calamity.  
Calamity: What?   
Mark: She's so cute.

(Calamity puts her head down making them laugh at her as Mark kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it. Through out the night Reagan spends time with her friends 

as their talking Reagan looks up at the window and sees someone she hasn't seen in a little over six years but then looks down and goes back to her conversation with 

her friends. Later that night back at her's and Kate's place Reagan's lying there awake not because she had a nightmare but because she can't believe the friends she's 

made over the years and how they all say even after what she did that they would always be there for her no matter what. And just for that reason Reagan is going be 

forever grateful to them including the very woman lying next to her she smiles at her as she goes to sleep and sleeps for the first time in weeks. As she starts 

falling asleep she smiles to herself because Reagan knows that no matter what happens to her she'll always have her friends and family at her side and that is 

something she always look forward to. And nothing and no one will ever take that from doesn't matter how hard they try. Because as long as you have people around at 

least you'll know you won't ever lose what's left of your soul. Because soul less or not you still have people out there who care about you and are willing to do 

anything to get you back and Reagan have those people. And she really couldn't ask for more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because i just had to add Angel in this chapter because well to be honest i wanted to anyway. Let me know what you guys thought of his surprise entrance into the story down in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that because well it was a little weird to type of fanfic on where Reagan lost her soul because as i was typing it up was actually thinking about a show i haven't seen in years. But glad i typed it up and i'm sorry Maggie wasn't in it much or at all. But i do promise to put her in more Keagan fanfics down the road. Coming up later today two new chapters of Battle of the Rival's.


End file.
